Fashionality
Fashionality Sexy Room No one had left last week, Everyone was happy, Luke and Will hi-fived, And then, Had, A milk drinking competition, Then buttsecks. Then Robert walked in, Robert tried to join in, But Perry, punched him in the face, So he stopped. Robert annouced the theme, It was Fashionality, Kerwin and Will looked at each other, They were the best at this, They were competition in this. Then Robert annouced the homework assignment, It was, Fashion. Everyone freaked out, Fireworks went off (Max snuck then into the show), Hayley stripped, Jess made everyone tacos, Cass took off her pants, Beaky started to teach everyone choreography, Choir Room The gust mentor walked in, It was, A fashionable character on the show, It was, Oorna, She was super fashionable. The cast then performed fashion, Everyone danced like crazy, and strutted, And acted as if they were in a fashion show, They vocals were alright to, Then the performance ended, And Oorna gave her contender notes, She said Kerwin was amazing, flawless, She said Will had pure style, She said Jess was okay but needed to be more bold, Oorna told Max that he was a little rusty, Oorna told Perry that she rocked it out their but needed to be a little more contained, And finally she told Cass that pants are meant to be kept on the legs. Oorna then annouced the winner, It was, Kerwin. Kerwin celebrated, By taking off his pink boxers, Then Oorna annouced the music video, ,It was going to be, Animal, Sarah was happy, Beaky started to sing the lyrics, Jas sat there smiling, she was ready, Luke danced, Hayley stripped. Singing And Dacing In the recording studio, Sarah sang so beautifuly, That Nikki cried, So Sarah punched Nikki, In the face, For being a baby, Beaky was amazing in the studio, It seemed like Beaky could do everything right, Jess was doing amazing, She was on fire!, Nikki was so proud of her Luke sang his part, Nikki cried because of his dreamy voice, So Sarah came in the booth and punched Nikki in the face again, Max used his sexy voice, Which sounded like velvet. but maybe was needed for the song, he could of done better In the dance studio, Will was too fashionable, Zach couldn't stop laughing, Kerwin was like a devil in a dress (yes the boys were wearing dresses), He was hot! Jas was just plain sexy and steamy, Brooke was seduced by Jas's moves, Cass kept her pants on, And did alright, Hayley stripped a lot, Into new outfits and did well, but still needed improvement, Perry walked into the dance stuido, And stole the show. Video Shoot! The shoot went well, Will tried to hard, And didn't do to well, Kerwin outshone everyone with his fashionable ways, It was a good music video, The mentors were proud. Reveal Of The Bottom Three The best of the week was, Robert annouced, Kerwin, And Beaky, The both were super happy, Then the bottom three were annocued, It was, Will (as usual), Max, And, Hayley. They were all shocked, They were given their songs, They were going to sing, Will got "I Want You Back" Max got "Take Care Of Yourself" And Hayley got "Stripper" (original song). Bottom Three Will performed, Ryan said this was his worst week, Ryan told him to get off the stage, Will was crying. Max performed, He was beautiful up their, Ryan teared up a little, Max walked off happy with himself, Hayley was next, She stripped, Ryan was, Un-impressed, Hayley put her clothes back on, And re-stripped. Call-Back List The list went up, the bottom three looked at it, It read. Called Back Kerwin * Beaky * Perry * Jas * Sarah * Luke * Jess * Cass * Hayley * Will * Not Called Back ''Max '' Category:The ~Fabulous Project Season One